Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil (Discontinued) :(
by Jinx198
Summary: A narrative story of the popular game Cuphead. Read and experience the adventures of Cuphead from a literary point of view.
1. Never Bet on Black

**I've been playing around with the idea of making this for quite awhile. I just didn't know how to write it. Then I played the game (raged quit for two week then finished it) and I felt like writing this.**

 **Enjoy fellow readers...**

* * *

 _The Adventure of Cuphead and Mugman_

 _Chapter 1: Never bet on black_

 _Once upon a time, there was a magical place far into the sea called Inkwell Isle. Many sorts of colorful characters lived there. From talking plants, to flying fish, to silly specters. Such magical creatures did not mean that the land was primitive. No, they had television, cars, a bustling city, and many sort of technological advances from back in the day. With magic and technology available everywhere the citizens lived in blissful tranquility, unaware of the shadow that lurks in the corner._

 _But that's getting too far ahead into the story._

 _In the far part of the Isle, where nature runs wild and free, there rests a cozy cabin in the woods. There lived three nice people. There was the wise Elder Kettle, always giving useful advice to any folk that asks. He watches over the two boys that we will follow through the story. Their names are Cuphead and Mugman. From a distance you can hardly tell the difference between them but they do have several distinct features. Cuphead wears red pants and has a small black nose while Mugman has blue pants and has a big black nose. Cuphead is quite the cheeky one, always getting into trouble and avoiding it using his charming words. This leads to him being overly confident in himself and taking risks. Mugman is quite the polar opposite of his twin brother. He is careful and sweet, being the voice of reason when Cuphead gets into shenanigans._

 _And boy howdy do they get themselves into the mother of all shenanigans._

 _It all started one day when Cuphead and Mugman wandered far from home..._

"Come on Cuphead, we gotta get home soon or else Elder Kettle will have our hides." Mugman said nervously. The two brothers have wandered into Inkwell city. This bustling concrete jungle has never been seen by the two of them. Elder Kettle never bother's traveling to the city, for they had everything they needed at home.

"Don't be a little pansy Mugman, he won't punish us if we return home a little after dark." Cuphead said, stopping in front of train tracks. A train was passing by quickly. Said train stared at them ominously. Mugman shuddered intimidated.

"G-Golly, What is that?" Mugman asked.

"Uh, I think that's a train." Cuphead said with a sly grin.

Mugman pouted at him, bubbles popping in his cup-head. "You know what I mean!"

"I don't know bro, lets just check that cave over there then we can head on home. Promise."

Making sure it was safe the two of them went over the tracks and towards the cave. It was lit up with neon, had a red carpet, and had a big sign that said 'Try your luck'.

"Well this sure is fancy." Cuphead praised as they stepped into the cave. On the other side was a brightly lit casino, with a statue of a demonic figure looming over the building. The entrance said 'Devil's Casino'

Both brother's had astonished looks on their faces. ever have they seen something so grand looking as this.N

Curiosity getting the better of them, they stepped inside the casino. It looked like your average high class casino. It was crowded with many people, most of them skeletons. The place reeked of cigars and alchohol. There was all sorts of gamblin there, slot machines to poker.

Mugman looked at the creepy gazes everyone gave them, empty of any kindness. "Uhh Cuphead, I-I think it's time to go."

"Go? But we just got here!" Cuphead said, money signs in his eyes. He stepped towards the craps table.

"I don't like this place."

"Come on, don't be a sippy cup. Think of the money we could make here!" Cuphead grinned.

Mugman looked to the side. "Well, I guess one round wouldn't hurt..."

* * *

Hours passed by as they two Cups played game after game of Craps. They were on a winning streak, makin more money than they knew what to do with. This got the attention of the Casino's manager, King Dice.

He approached them in a purple tux and a sleazy grin. "Hot dawg, you fellas can't lose!"

"I know right!" Cuphead said gleefully looking over his money. "Elder Kettle will be proud of us when he see's all this!"

" **Nice run boys...** " Everything went silent as they heard loud footsteps approaching. The people parted for the newcomer and the Cups got a good look at him. He was tall, much taller than King Dice and he towered over everyone in the room. He had thick black fur over his entire body, even his face. His eyes were big and yellow with red pupils. He had two horns on his head and held a pitchfork in his clawed hands. He grinned sinister at them. " **How about we raise the stakes?** "

Mugman hid behind Cuphead who was looking at him confused. "Who the heck are you?" The crowd gasped and King Dice put a finger on his chin, smiling at them with pity.

The newcomer chuckled. " **Who am I? Why none other than The Devil himself!** " He said, voice rumbling across the room. " **I'm the owner of this here place.** "

Cuphead's eyes widened. "You mean... _THE_ Devil?"

" **Lord of the Underworld, The Morning Star, Prince of Darkness, and the Un-holy spirt? Yep, that's me.** " He said proudly, pulling out a cigar. It lit up on it's own as he put it in his mouth, pulling it back he puffed out some smoke. " **So as I was saying, would you like to raise the stakes?** " He said with a toothy grin.

"What do you mean?" The red cup asked curious.

" **One last roll. Win and the Casino with all it's wealth is yours.** "

"Alright, I'll d-"

" **BUT!** " The Devil cut him off. " **If you lose, not only do I take all the money back but I'll have your Souls, both you and your brother.** " He sneered.

"Wh-what?!" Mugman exclaimed. "There's no way we'll accept something li-"

"Alright, it's a deal!" Cuphead nodded shaking the dice in his hand.

Mugman looked at his brother in bewilderment. "Brother, you can't be serious!"

"Think of the money Mug!" Cuphead said, glint of greed in his eyes. He raised his hands.

"Good gosh, Cuphead NO!" Mugman tried to stop him but was too late. Cuphead already threw the dice. They held their breath as the dice slowly stopped rolling. They both had the one side facing up. Their faces broke into despair.

" **SNAKE EYES!** " The Devil guffawed. " **You lose!** " The crowd broke into laughter at their humiliation.

"Sorry boys, cough em up!" King Dice said as he snatched the piles of money they earned.

"I'm so sorry Mugman." Cuphead said, tears and regret in his eyes. "I didn't think..."

King Dice handed the money to the Devil. "Here ya go boss."

The Devil snapped his fingers and the money disappeared in a smokey haze. He picked up the dice and they both glowed red and blue. " **Now about those Souls...** " He loomed over them, eyes glowing bright.

Both boys fell onto their knees. "P-Please mister, don't take our Souls!" Mugman begged.

"There has to be something else we can do?!"

The Devil sneered. He didn't take any pity on the weak children in front of them. He raised his fist and-

"Now hold on there boss." King Dice said stepping next to him.

The Devil glared at his lackey. " **You dare interfere with my business...** "

King Dice casually grinned, despite being threatened by the Devil himself. "Hear me out, I got an idea that'll be like pennies from heaven." He whispered into the Devil's ear. No one could hear what he was saying but the Devil's grin widened even more.

" **Why that's a brilliant idea, Dice!** "

"I know, it's a real humdinger."

" **Listen up you two!** " The Devil announced to the two trembling boys. " **I've decided to spare you... for now.** " The brother's sighed in relief. " **But there is something you two will do in return.** "

"Oh yes, whatever it is, we'll do it!" Mugman elbowed his brother, it was that impulsiveness that got them into this mess in the first place.

The Devil pulled out a parchment of paper out of nowhere with a list of names on it. " **This here is a list of my runaway debtors. You find them and collect their contracts for me, and I might just pardon you two mugs.** "

Both cups looked at each other nervously. These people, who made a deal with the devil, they might not be a pushover. They never got in a fight in their lives, they wouldn't know how to take these people on.

They were then given the boot out of the Casino. The dusted themselves off and looked to the entrance where the Devil stood. He tossed them the parchment and pulled out a pocket watch. " **It's 6:00 in the morning ri** **ght now. You have 'til midnight tomorrow to collect every single one of the Souls listed. Otherwise, I'll be collecting yours!** "

"Well what makes you think we won't run like the other debtors?" Cuphead said angrily.

"Cuphead, put a cork in it!" Mugman hissed.

" **Simple.** " The brothers felt a burning sensation in the palm of their right hand. They looked at it and saw a burn scar in the shape of a dice with the one side facing them. " **Unlike the others, I'm now putting a tracking curse on anyone in my debt. So try to run, hell, hide on the other side of the earth! I'll always know where you two are.** " He pointed his finger to the cave exit. " **NOW GET GOING!** "

The two brothers ran away in fright, regretting ever stepping into the casino. "C'mon Mug!" Panted Cuphead. "We gotta tell Elder Kettle, he'll help us!"

The Devil watched as they exited his sight. He heard Kind Dice stand next to him. " **You know what you must do.** "

"Don't worry, I'll tail them as they go along." King Dice said. He twirled in place and vanished in a hole that magically appeared in the ground.

* * *

 **Well, Cuphead and his pal Mugman**

 **They like to roll the dice...**

 **By chance they came 'pon Devil's game**

 **And gosh, they paid the price!**

 **Paid the price...**

 **And now they're fighting for their lives**

 **On a mission fraught with dread...**

 **And if they proceed but don't succeed...**

 **Well...**

 **The Devil will take their heads!**

 **So please...**

 **so please...**

 **don't forget**

 **to-o-o-o**

 **ha-a-a-ave**

 **Fu-u-u-u-u-n!  
**


	2. Kettle Lessons

_Chapter 2: Kettle Lessons_

 _After our heroes got the boot out of the Devil's casino, they knew they had to go and find help. After all, they are just two boys who need the guidance from an elder. And who's more elder than Elder Kettle?! They may have been up all night but the fear of their fate gave them the energy to make a beeline straight for home, not stopping for anything. They made it home in no time where their worried guardian was. Before Elder Kettle could scold them for making him worried the boys broke down in tears. Elder Kettle knew something was up and asked them what the problem was. The two boys explained everything..._

"Well, what a fine pickle you boys have gotten yourselves into!" Elder Kettle said grimly.

Cuphead looked at the floor angrily. "Well I won't do it, I won't be a pawn of the Devil!"

"I know you don't but if you refuse... I can't bear to imagine your fates!"

Mugman sighed. "I guess we gotta play along and collect those contracts."

"Yes, I'm afraid you must follow through with this for now." Elder Kettle frowned.

"Alright fine! Let's go Mugman!" Cuphead said.

"Now hold your horses! You can't go out there and fight like this. The debtors will most likely have turned themselves into terrible monsters with how long they remained in the Devil's debt."

Cuphead flexed his arms. "I can take them." He was immediately bonked on the head by Elder Kettle's cane.

"Hold your tongue boy! You just left your guard down and I was able to hit you. My hits might be nothing but a few hits from the debtors will surely kill you. But luckily I have a solution to that." He went to the cupboard that they aren't allowed to look through and rummaged through the contents inside. He came back holding a couple of bottles. One was clear with a cyan liquid, the other was pink with a heart symbol on it.

"What is UHHH!" Cuphead shuddered as Elder Kettle poured both bottles into the top of his head. He felt a strange surge of energy course through his body as it caused him to jump up in place. Elder Kettle poured the rest into Mugman.

"Golly, what did you put in us?"

"Nothing kids like you should be drinking." Elder Kettle chuckled at the looks on the boy's faces. "Oh I'm just teasing, it's actually magical potions that I've been storing for a rainy day. One is called the Peashooter potion and the other is the Parry potion. They both just gave you magical abilities that will help you as you fight."

Cuphead looked at his hands mesmerized that he now has magic powers. "Wow..."

"How do we use these powers?" Mugman asked.

"Glad you asked, follow me." Elder Kettle pulled out an inkwell he had on him as suddenly they were all sucked into it. They found themselves inside the magical inkwell.

"Now then, welcome to my inkwell."

"Wow, how long have you been hiding this stuff from us?" Mugman asked.

"Now boys, I don't mind you asking questions, as long as you don't expect me to answer all of them. Now then, your first power is called the Peashooter. It's simple, you just snap your finger on your dominant hand and it will fire a long ranged projectile. Try it on these targets." He said as a bunch of colorless targets appeared several feet away. Cuphead and Mugman awkwardly pointed their hand at the target as a finger gun and snapped their finger. A small light blue laser shot out and flew towards the target, doing little damage. Both boys looked at each other astonished. They had determined smiles as they snapped repeatedly at the targets until they exploded. "Good, your Peashooter doesn't do a lot of damage but it helps if you want to keep your distance from your enemies. There are other potions out there from the shop where I got them, each with different abilities, you're gonna have to scrap together whatever you can find to pay for them because I'm flat broke!" Elder Kettle laughed.

"..."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the last abilities is more useful in a sense. It is known as Parry. From now on, you can affect certain attacks that are the color pink. Try this." He said as a pink stop sign appeared. "To parry, you must jump up over it and slap it with your straw, you must time it right or you will fail."

Cuphead ran to it and twirled in midair. He missed and fell on the ground. Mugman tried it and his straw turned into a hand momentarily as he slapped it and go pushed upward for a second before falling back down.

"Good job Mugman!" Elder Kettle praised. "Cuphead, you need more practice." Cuphead grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Uh, I feel kinda tingly inside." Mugman said.

"That means you are charged up for your Ex attack. It's stronger than your regular attack but it needs to be charged up. Parrying helps speed up the charge significantly. Just focus on that energy you feel inside and unleash it on those targets.

Mugman nodded and focused. He pulled back his hands and threw them forward. He fired a large blast that slowly moved towards the target. It exploded and left nothing but a few charred remains of the target.

"Golly!" Mugman said, mouth agape at the destruction he caused.

"Yes it is pretty powerful, but remember to be resourceful in using them due to the limited amount you can do in a short time. Now for the last lesson... hmm."

The two boys looked concerned at Elder Kettle's hesitation.

"I can't deny that you two will be killed out there with what you are up against." Elder Kettle said noticing the look of terror on their faces. "But don't fret, for one of your powers provides you a solution to this outcome." He drew up a diagram in midair using a pen. "As soon as one of you die your body will turn into a spirit like this." He said indicating to the drawing of the two of them as ghosts. "And you will start to ascend into the heavens. Before it's too late, you can save the other by parrying them, bringing them back to life instantly." Both the boys brightened. "But be warned, it only brings you back at the very brink of death, so avoid getting hurt any more until you fully recover. Understand boys?"

The cups nodded.

"Good, then that's everything." They were suddenly back in their house. "Know that there might be more abilities you can learn out there, so keep a sharp eye out there." He pointed to the door. "Now the two of you must get a move on!"

"Thank you so much Elder Kettle! We don't know how to repay you."

"You can repay me by surviving this ordeal, good luck boys."

And with that both Cuphead and Mugman headed out to begin their adventure.


End file.
